


[周政周abo]七年之痒

by MitterM



Series: fgo的abo相关 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitterM/pseuds/MitterM
Summary: 前情概括：拿破仑和嬴政是一对标准的ao模范夫妇，夫妻恩爱性福美满，直到一位年轻漂亮的印度少年进入拿破仑的视线。也许像他这样成功的alpha，拥有许多情人也是应该的。
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Qin Shi Huang | Ruler, Napoleon Bonaparte | Qin Shi Huang | Ruler
Series: fgo的abo相关 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861627
Kudos: 2





	[周政周abo]七年之痒

**Author's Note:**

> 现paro（并且有一些时代错乱的东西），拿a政o已婚，娃一堆前提。狂周o。基本上来讲是个pwp。私设omega阴道肛门分开，所以下面有两个孔。  
> 这真香的人妻设定来自@逆梭星/宣告死亡的天使

来这儿也许是个错误。

一个小时之前，当阿周那站在拿破仑家门前时，他就这样想过。现在他心里又冒出了这个想法。几乎在他想的同时，一根手指滑进了他的穴口，将他阴道皱褶内不断分泌出来的黏液带了一点进入其中，涂抹在柔嫩的内壁上，探索一般地沿途轻按抚摸。这感觉离难受还很远，甚至让他更加兴奋，以至于忘了呼吸。没有经验的他对这根手指将做什么、能做什么，无法预测，也缺乏想象。说实话，直到不久之前，他还以为这只是一次简单的拜访，当然，第一次简单的拜访。

手指完全没入，缓慢地抽插起来，在黏液的润滑下毫无阻力，或许也是尺寸所限。阿周那夹紧大腿，想把手指推得更深，他很快习惯这感觉，并敏锐地挖掘出了那零星的一点快乐。手指的主人很懂得如何把握时机，塞进了更多手指，阿周那在他怀中扭动起来，随着一阵不自主的抽动，阴道痉挛一般地锁紧，挤压着咬紧了嬴政的指根。

“你可以深吸气，放松，阿周那。”

他听话地放松，但肌肉只有部分听从大脑的指挥，他仍然有些紧绷，于是嬴政空着的另一只手开始揉捏他的乳尖，更多的黏液从下面涌出，这是他更兴奋、更动情的表现。嬴政似乎是很高兴地露出了笑容，他在阿周那耳边更加柔和地说道：“我要换更好的家伙了哦，可别贪恋我的手指。”

阿周那呼吸一窒，忍不住朝下身低头看去，他自己挺立着的阴茎下面就是此刻充满渴望的阴道。嬴政已经改侧卧为跪坐，在他两腿之间仔细凝视，然后扶着他自己的阴茎挤进了他的穴儿，并先阿周那一步发出感叹：“啊啊啊，原来是这样，嗯。”这只是根omega的阴茎，但阿周那却觉得正好，因为他觉得自己已经被塞满了。嬴政抽动了几下，又说道：“我也是第一次做，我会尽量让你快乐的。”说完冲阿周那眨了眨眼，又俯下身来在他唇上轻啄一下，可惜阿周那自觉潮热难耐，一时无法给他言语回复，只是胡乱点了点头。嬴政得了信号，遂一番抽送往来。

他是与拿破仑有学有样。两人是标准且传统的ao婚姻，相亲认识，彼此都非常满意。结婚多年，生了三个孩子，每次发情期都过得愉快、充实，拿破仑几乎每次都会和他玩一些新花样，增添情趣，他也乐于当一名贤良的妻子。不过显然，有些事情在今天意外暴露了。首先是他突然有空在家，不用去接小儿子放学，然后是拿破仑被亚历山大轻松从家里勾走——他一向很崇拜的对象。接着这位名为阿周那的少年来访，仿佛与拿破仑有约。阿周那身上带着清爽的气息，是未完全规律发情的omega特有的干净味道，深色的皮肤挺拔秀气的身材，一张清丽无尘的脸，莲花般的双目又纯情又妩媚，实在是难得一见的绝色丽人。谈及拿破仑时，他有着不自觉的脸红，语气带着亲昵，不过亲昵很快在嬴政介绍自己为“拿破仑的妻子”时消失得无影无踪，甚至有些慌乱和懊恼。他一下子就猜到了，但是，该说幸好拿破仑没找些平庸的omega来侮辱他吗？

嬴政笑呵呵的，仿佛一点也没生气，搂着阿周那的手臂招待他。机器人女佣送来红茶和甜点。他们聊起了电影，畅销书，还有诗歌，如果不是意识到拿破仑和这位少年之间可能的情感交流，嬴政觉得自己会更喜欢阿周那。然后，就在某个瞬间，一个想法击中了他。于是他释放了自己的信息素，似乎是个意外，然后带着歉意对阿周那说道：

“对不起，我想我是快要发情了，它提前了一天，真让我意外……”

阿周那立即起身：“我可以帮您什么吗？我是指这种情况。是不是通常可以用药物来解决？”

嬴政摇了摇头：“我们是传统的家庭，一定会让发情期自由发生……拿破仑这会儿没法回来，我真的很头疼。”

他释放出更多信息素。作为一个被标记多年的omega，他的信息素里除了自己的味道，还有拿破仑的味道。阿周那脸红了，不知道是受omega发情的刺激，还是因为那种拿破仑的信息素类似物。嬴政知道拿破仑还没有和阿周那发生点什么，但他请人来家里做客，谁都不敢保证他毫无二心。嬴政为难地说道：“我能感觉到我的需求越来越迫切，幸好你又是一名omega……如果可以的话，我希望你能到卧室来帮我。”

他如愿地见到阿周那涨红了脸，然后他拉着他的手，推开了卧室的门。

嬴政发现自己的体力和力气确实也还可以，他也能用阴茎把人操上半个小时，而对方看起来也快要高潮了。这很好，他想，毕竟他自己也湿得快要瘫倒。阿周那突然尖叫一声，阴茎抽动着射出稀薄清亮的精液，这是缺少精子的表现，下面也开始绞着嬴政的阴茎，不一会儿嬴政也泄了。两人喘息着搂到一起，腹部贴着腹部，大腿贴着大腿，互相吮吸着舌头与嘴唇。阿周那想起了要帮嬴政的事，于是生涩地将手指探入嬴政下身泛滥的孔儿中，食指还没摸几下，就被嬴政拉住说：“你也来，用你的东西。快进来。”

阿周那深吸一口气，他觉得自己被深深地诱惑到了，一种类似饥饿的动物本能从他心底冒芽儿猛长，仿佛他在嬴政身上嗅到了某种成熟水果散发出来的芳香。他换到了嬴政的上方，笨拙且大胆地亲吻他的嘴唇、下巴，犹豫了一下，吮吻过一侧的乳尖，嬴政几乎立即曲起大腿磨蹭着他腰，于是他也不愿再这样摸索下去，并且自己也硬得可以，便也塞了进去。那是已经分娩过的甬道，十分轻易地容纳了他，并且显然可以容纳更多，他有些担心嬴政会不满足，但嬴政勾住他的腰，亲昵地叫道：“我喜欢你的尺寸，很温柔，和你的人一样漂亮。”他便受到了极大的鼓舞，惊讶于自己的无师自通，下身开始耸动起来。初时极慢，嬴政只懒懒地从喉咙里发出咕哝声，待阿周那掌握了用力的技巧，一时全根没入，只飞速磨着内里一点，等嬴政小腿有些痉挛的时候，再完全撤出，放缓速度地进出。男性omega的阴茎便如同女性omega的阴蒂，阿周那感到此刻的快乐虽然与嬴政抱自己的时候截然不同，但又同样强烈，尽管这样的刺激又使他感到体内空虚，也算让他明白了为何嬴政操他的时候也湿的那么厉害了。

他选择放空自己，闭上眼让身体自觉地运动，等绝顶的时刻逼近，他回过神来，才发现两人均是大汗淋漓，他能感觉到汗水从他脖颈处滑下，经过胸腹，流入两人交合处，然后在湿粘不堪的股间消失无踪。他想看一下嬴政的脸色，却发现对方有些着迷地盯着自己的腹部——诚然，对于omega来说，他的身材优雅矫健。嬴政着迷的摸了摸他渗着汗水的侧腰，发出一声满足的叹息，最后什么也没说。高潮很快降临，两人先后里里外外地泄了个痛快，然后搂在一处躺下，不时亲吻，阿周那一不小心陷入睡眠，嬴政在半小时之后叫醒了他。

“我猜你有些累，还口渴了。”嬴政坐在床边对他说，手里拿着水杯。他已经洗过澡，身上散发着干爽的香气。阿周那感谢之后接过水杯，他打量着对方，然后道：“我记得发情期似乎不会轻易结束。”

“非常正确，但是我已经结婚了。疏导性欲很有用，可以让我在拿破仑回来之前的时间里等待更久。”

阿周那低头喝水，今天发生的一切都让他自顾不暇。他喜欢的事情很多，也有未来渴望的事业，对爱情和性生活不曾分心。拿破仑是个有趣的alpha，他有时也想过这也许就是omega的奇妙命运，总有一个alpha会令他着迷。现在他困惑的事情实实在在的多了一项。他觉得眼前的omega拥有一种，与拿破仑截然相反，但同样可称之为成熟的气质，美丽迷人，使人难忘。一句“我们还能再见吗？”已经到了舌尖，却又被理智压了回去。然而嬴政看出来他的想法，似笑非笑地说道：“如果我想日后多了解你一点……我是唯一有这个想法的人吗？”

“不，绝不，我也……嗯……”阿周那咬着杯沿思索用词，“我也很高兴认识您。”

嬴政笑盈盈地凑近了，在他唇上亲了一下，然后道：“洗个澡吧，等你洗好，你的衣服也就干了。”他再一次愉快地欣赏着阿周那的害羞，目送他走进浴室。水声响起，他扯着被单将其扔给家务机器人，阖眼休息。二十分钟后阿周那走了出来，他们就像普通的主客一般寒暄了会儿，阿周那适时提出离开，他稍作挽留，然后送他到门口。

阿周那最后一次回头，对他欲言又止。

嬴政笑着，又搂住他亲吻片刻，阿周那欣然接受，投入其中。嬴政对他说道：“这是全然无害的、受到提倡的、对omega有益的行为。我很喜欢也很享受，你也只要在乎你自己有没有在其中得到快乐。”

阿周那：“虽然我的心灵或许不能完全这样想，不过我会考虑的。那么，我很荣幸，再见。”

“我会保有一点期待，再见。”

拿破仑在第二天将近中午的时候才回到家，回家时十分亢奋，嬴政猜多半与亚历山大有关。他把在家里撒欢乱窜的老三抱起来，一边对拿破仑说道：“我昨天接待了一位年轻人，是你的朋友，你似乎因为亚历山大忘记了他，这可不太好。”

Alpha立即明白过来他说的是谁，然后沉着地回道：“他是个高贵有趣的人，真遗憾我把他忘了。你们聊得开心吗？

“他让我想起了我尚未结婚的时候，也曾对未来有许多婚姻以外的设想。我对他的未来充满好奇。”

拿破仑：“确实如此，我也一样。”

嬴政：“但我还想起了其他事，我们俩大胆快乐的青春岁月……你愿意陪我重温一下吗？”

拿破仑不假思索：“当然。”

“把手伸出来。”

拿破仑听话地伸手，嬴政将老三递给他让他抱着，才说道：“那就请你先尽一下父亲的责任。”他又笑了出来，“我在卧室等你。”


End file.
